Mr. Uppity
Mr. Uppity is the eleventh book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Uppity *'Color': Brown (purple on some prints on the last page of Mr. Perfect *'shape': Bean *'Gender ': Male *'Relatives ': Little Miss Prim and Little Miss Splendid *Love: (possibly) Little Miss Trouble *Friends: Some of the characters *Rivals: Mr. Rude, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Shy, Mr. Impossible *Release date: 1972 *'Job': being rude,rich and selfish *Features: Black top hat and monocle *'Voice Actors: '''Arthur Lowe (1974-1978), John Alderton (1983), Gordon Peters (1995-1997), Len Carlson (1997-1999) Story Mr. Uppity lives in Bigtown and he is very rich. He is rude to everybody (they call him Miserable old Uppity) until one day he meets a goblin. When he is rude to the goblin, the goblin shrinks Mr. Uppity so he can fit into a hole in a tree, and they enter the tree to meet the King of the Goblins. The goblin agrees to shrink Mr. Uppity if he is rude to somebody. This happens, until Mr. Uppity is nice. In the end, he's still rich, but now he's very popular. He most frequently uses the words, "Please" and "Thank you." Hargreaves says, "Thank you for reading this story, and if you're ever thinking about being rude to somebody, please keep a sharp lookout for goblins." International publications & translations Mr. Uppity appears under the titles Monsieur Malpoli (French), Don Señorito (Spanish), Mr. Ffroenuchel (Welsh), Unser Herr Hochnase (German), 傲慢先生 (Taiwan), 거만씨 (Korean), Ο Κύριος Ακατάδεχτος (Greek), Meneer Onbeleefd (Dutch), Fætter Storsnude (Danish). List of characters This is a list of ''Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Goblin * Sentry goblin * King of the Goblins * Boy with the Ball * Old Lady carrying a Shopping Basket * Man hands Mr. Uppity the Newspaper Pictures Only *Mr. Happy (TV version) *Mr. Sneeze (TV version) *Mr. Bump (TV version) *Mr. Messy (TV version) *Mr. Topsy-Turvy (TV version) *Mr. Daydream (TV version) Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Mr. Slow * Mr. Perfect * Little Miss Naughty * Little Miss Trouble * Little Miss Chatterbox * Little Miss Late * Little Miss Somersault * Little Miss Bad * A Job For Litle Miss Giggles (TV) * A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy (TV) * Mr. Uppity's Big House (TV) * That's Gratitude Mr. Uppity (TV) * Mr. Dizzy Goes Doggy Sitting (TV) * Mr. Forgetful, the World's Best Actor (TV) * One Day In the Life of Mr. Perfect (TV) * Mr. Clumsy In the Brains and the Brawn (TV) * What a mess, Little Miss Helpful (TV) * Mr. Perfect Goes West (TV) * Mr. Noisy, the Music Man (TV) * Mr. Tickle Saves the Day (TV)(cameo) * Mr. Brave Goes Ghost Hunting (TV) * Little Miss Splendid's Gift (TV) * Little Miss Helpful goes to the fair(TV) * Mr. Clumsy, Head Butler (TV) * Little Miss Star Goes To JollyWood (TV) * Mr. Impossible's Lesson (TV) * Mr. Slow Takes the Lead (TV) * Thank Goodness for Mr. Slow (TV) Trivia His Counterpart(s) are The Penguin (Batman/DC Comics, both are rich and have hats and monocles), Scrooge McDuck (Disney, both are rich, and have top hats and monocles), Squilliam Fancyson (Spongebob Squarepants, both are rich), Spencer (Thomas & Friends, both are rich, rude, and snobbish), Lootan Plunder (Captain Planet, both are rich and rude) Sr. Puffball (The Puffballs, both have monocles), Top Hat (TUGS, both wear top hats and monocles, and they're snobbish), Heinrich/Henrietta Von Marzipan (Codename: Kids Next Door, both wear monocles.) Tuxedo Mask/Darien Chiba (Sailor Moon, both wear top hats), Bellamy Bug (Adventure Time, both have monocles and are snobs), Stinky Pete (Toy Story, both aren't very friendly and wear black hats), the Beast (Beauty and the Beast, both are rude) * In some prints of 'Mr. Perfect', the last page depicts Mr. Uppity as purple. * In one episode of the animated series (Mr. Forgetful, the world's greatest actor) Mr. Uppity turns, and we see one eye without the monocle. In the same story, he is depicted as a movie director. * Out of the 7 deadly sins, Mr. Uppity represents Greed and Pride. * In one episode of the animated series (Mr. Impossible's Lesson) Mr. Uppity upset Little Miss Shy. * He doesn't care if Mr. Bump or Mr. Clumsy gets hurt. * In Little Miss Star Goes To Jollywood, Mr. Uppity is Miss Stars's chaffuer and his name is revealed to be James * He may have a crush on Little Miss Trouble. See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Brown characters Category:Bean characters Category:Characters with hats